Attitudes and Immaturity
by SkippDaWolf
Summary: This is a funny one. Krystal is bored to death and tries to entertain herself, but it doesn't seem to work with Slippy's immaturity. Fox finally gets his sleep till someone texts him. Rated PG13 for language Please R


**Latest mistakes:** Ah! I've messed up on my second fic three times. By not saving it! This one is going to be saved and your going to read it. Please!

**note:** This is my second fic. Please R&R

**My opinion:** This one is good, but I think I could do better. Tell me on the reviews.

**Secondary note:** The Great Fox is on auto pilot so don't be confused.

* * *

**Krystals Off Day, Slippy's immaturity**

Fox was just lying in his bed, thinking about Krystal. He can never tell her how much she loves her. He has deep feelings for her. All he can do is lie down and fall asleep.

Krystal was walking around the Great Fox, bored to death. She walked up to the third floor to see Fox. She grabbed the handle and gently opened the door. It was very dark and all she can see is the glowing radium numbers on Foxs alarm clock and red blinking dots on parts of the wall. She backed away from the room and closed the door quietly.

Krystal walked back down the stairs and heard the docking bay gates open. "Who is that," she wondered. She looked out the enclosed window and saw Peppy's ship head for Corneria City. "That explains everything," she thought. Krystal headed for the den area and turned on the TV. Suddenly a loud noise broke out of the TV and she jumped right out of the couch. She quickly reached for the remote and turned down the volume. "Dammit, who turned it on all the way," she muttered.

Krystal got back on the couch and browsed through the channels. "Boring, stupid, boring, not even, too bloody," Krystal suddenly paused and her eyes were drawn towards to the ROYGBIV channel "Nothing on! Whats withTV today? _Bring! Bring!_ "Ah!" Krystal screamed and jumped out of the couch again. She rushed upstairsand tripped "Ow!" _Bring! Bring! _She got up and picked up the item that she tripped over. It was Slippys computer monitor. "Slippy...what a dumbass," she thought.

_Bring! Bring! _The phone kept ringing, annoying Krystal. She finally made it to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" A recorded voice of a person responded. _Hi, I am a employee from Cornerian Mortage Corporation and we would like to help you on payments and mortages. Press 1 to leave a message, press 2 to for more information, press3 for help_. Krystal pressed one for a message. The responce continued. _At the tone, please leave your message_. Krystal responded. "If you think that you are going to make my day any happier by calling me for fuckin mortage, then you came to the wrong person because I'm having an off day. If you think that I'm done talking, your wrong because I want to share to your company my day today.

1) I woke up in a fat green toads room, not remembering how I got there. The atmosphere was annoying with electronics going on and off, two alarms going off full blast, and just sleeping on his bed was bad enough.

2) I had to eat cold cereal for breakfast. Whatever happened to the old hare preparing my food for me. His food is so damn good, I didn't getany of it today! The cereal was awful by the way

3) My boyfriend...I mean friend, is sleeping this very moment and I wanted to do something with him but no! He is too busy sleeping at uh..um..hold on...7:24 p.m.

4) Nothing is on TV and I fell off a couch twice, hurting my ass!

5) I tripped over a monitor that is lying around a stairstep that shouldn't even be there, and finally you guys call me!

Don't ever call here again!

Krystal hung up the phone violently, breaking a piece off it while breathing hardly. Krystal caught a glimpse at Falco staring at her. "Well? what are you staring at," Krystal questioned. Falco swallowed and responded. "Um...I-I-I'll just g-go watch TV" Krystal dropped her mouth "Don't think what I think you are thinking?" Falco turned back "What do you mean?" Krystal came down the stairs and finished "You think I'm crazy! Do you?" Falco sat on the couch and continued from there "Well with you yelling on phone and almost breaking it, well, its pretty creepy seeing you act like that."

"Well I'm just having an off day," Krystal replied. Falco chuckled "Well do you want to do something fun?" Krystal smiled "Yeah, but what though?" Falco grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket. He also grabbed a list of phone numbers. He pointed out to the number 216-6144 "Here, call this number" Krystal made a confused look "Why? are we pranking someone?" Falco replied fast "Just call the number, it'll be fun."

Krystal grabbed Falcos cell and dialed the number.

Fox was asleep. He slept peacefully and relaxed. Suddenly, his cell phone went off. It played "The Star Fox 64 beat" Fox woke up and fell off his bed "Ow..." Fox grabbed his cell phone and he was being texted. He read the message and he immediately walked out of his room. The text message said: _u r a lazy ass, get out of bed._

Falco and Krystal can hear Fox coming down the stairs. Falco saw Fox from a distance "Well if it aint Sleeping Beauty, did you get a nice wake up call?" Fox chuckled "That was clever."

Fox continued "What have you guys been doing while I was asleep?" Krystal laughed "It's a long story" Falco laughed "No, we have time to hear it" Krystal punched Falco "Shut up!" Suddenly, Slippy walkes in through the docking bay and enters the den area "Hey guys." Krystal smiled "Hey Slippy...come here, I want to talk to you." Slippy gets a little confused and walkes over. Falco interrupts "Fox, let me show you some cool stuff I bought at _Best 2 Buy_" Fox replied "Alright."

Fox and Falco walk out of the den area and leaves Slippy and Krystal alone. Slippy sat down " What did you want Krystal?" Krystal gave Slippy a dirty look "Hey Slippy, how old are you?" Slippy laughed "twenty-one why?" Krystal rolled her eyes "Oh its just the fact that you leave stuff around like a freakin six year old for people to trip over, LIKE ME!" Slippy got worried "Oh, well I have a bad habit of leaving stuff around"

Krystal made a dirty look at him "You know, I just want to hit you so hard across the face" Slippy paniced. "Uh..I'll go now..Ah!"  
Krystal rolled her eyes "What a baby!"

Krystal was alone again.

"Dammit, alone again!"

**I might do a Part 2, I'll think about it. I'll just have to see the reviews**


End file.
